


A Change Would Do You Good

by blainedarling



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine smiled against Sebastian's chest, his breath warming his bare skin. "I can't believe it's been a year. A year ago you were still an obnoxious douchebag." Sebastian grinned a little as he tightened his arms around Blaine. "And you were still a blushing virgin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Dalton Academy was alive with the sounds of boys rushing around, moving in, unpacking. There were tearful goodbyes between some of the freshmen and their parents; more light hearted greetings from the older boys. 

A short, dark haired boy wound his way through the busy corridors, hitching his satchel over his shoulder, a grin plastered on his face. He glanced behind him every so often, keeping an eye on the older, attractive man trailing behind him, laden with the rest of the younger boy’s bags. 

Blaine Anderson felt great.

He could still remember the first time he’d moved into Dalton; mid-way through term, scared and twitchy, convinced he wouldn’t last any longer there than he had at his old school. But Dalton had turned out to be everything it said on the glossy brochure and more. For his parents, the tuition costs hadn’t even been an issue. While his sexuality was a topic left completely unmentioned in his household, they wouldn’t stand by and let him get hurt. And if choosing a boarding school meant that Blaine wouldn’t be around the house during term time, well, so much the better in their opinion.

Blaine smoothed a hand over his hair as he turned the corner to his corridor, dragging Cooper, his older brother, behind him.   
“You have to wear a uniform five days out of the week, did you really have to take all this stuff?” Cooper grumbled under his breath as they reached Blaine’s dorm.  
Blaine just rolled his eyes, opening his door to find Jeff, his roommate, already sitting amongst piles of half unpacked bags. The blond shot up when Blaine walked in, pulling him into a tackle hug with an excited laugh. 

Last year, Blaine wouldn’t have let anyone even touch him, let alone hug him. 

“This must be Jeff,” Coop chuckled, as he watched his brother greet his friend, piling up Blaine’s bags on his side of the room.  
“Nice to meet you, man,” Jeff said, offering out a hand as he and Blaine pulled apart.  
“Cooper Anderson, the hotter and vastly more talented of the Anderson brothers,” Coop replied with his classic grin, shaking the younger boy’s hand.   
Jeff rolled his eyes, mouthing something to Blaine behind his hand, who giggled in response as he added his satchel to the pile of bags. Cooper narrowed his eyes at Jeff, folding his arms across his chest defensively.   
“Don’t get on my bad side kid, remember who you’ll be asking to buy you alcohol by the end of the year.”

“Okay.” Blaine cut across the room, pushing Cooper lightly in the general direction of the door. “Time for you to leave.”  
“Hey, make sure you get this one to have some fun, yeah?” Coop called to Jeff as he let himself be pushed into the corridor. He turned to hug Blaine goodbye, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“See you at Christmas then,” Blaine murmured, blinking back tears a little. He’d love for them to be closer but with Dalton’s vigorous academic and extra curricular schedule and Coop’s life in L.A. it just wasn’t really possible. Coop nodded, leaning down to give his brother one last hug before taking off down the corridor with a wave.

“Oh, and Blaine?” he called back; Blaine turning to smile down at him.  
“Yeah Coop?”  
“I stuck some condoms in one of the bags. Just in case.” With a wink, he turned the corner, chuckling to himself as Blaine stood in the doorway to his room, his face turning a deep shade of red.

“Speaking of condoms,” Jeff grinned, poking his head out of the door. “I need to tell you something.”  
Blaine shoved him into the room, shaking his head lightly. “If this is about you and Nick, I’m happy for you guys, but I don’t want to know the details.”  
Jeff groaned, closing the door behind them. “Just friends dude, how many times are we gonna have to go over that?”  
Blaine rolled his eyes as he started digging through the bags, hoping to dig out all of Cooper’s little ‘presents’ sooner rather than later.

“Apparently, there’s a new senior, Sebastian something, a complete asshole. But he transferred from our link school in Paris which means he gets in automatically. Not just to the school, but to any clubs he was in over there. Aside from lacrosse, it means he’s getting into-” Jeff leaned in conspiratorially, desperate to get Blaine’s attention for the most important bit. “-the Warblers.”

Blaine frowned a little. He was a junior now and if the council’s words at the end of the last semester had been anything to go by, he would be one of the featured soloists for this year. The last thing he needed was some cultured, talented senior swooping in and stealing that from him. 

“As interesting as that is,” Blaine replied finally, laughing a little at Jeff’s excited look (they called it his gossip face; behind his back that is.) “What has this got to do with condoms?”  
Jeff grinned, rolling off his bed with a chuckle. “Ah, I’ll leave you to figure that one out yourself when you meet him.”  
“You’re a terrible influence on me, Jeffrey,” Blaine laughed, throwing a pillow in his direction, much to his friend’s protests.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Blaine met the transfer student. Classes didn’t start until the following day; the school liked to give all the students time to settle in again. Blaine had decided to take advantage of the sunny morning and take a walk through the grounds, before he met up with the Warblers that afternoon. Wes, head of the council, was adamant that they, at least, got started as soon as possible. 

Blaine turned the corner towards the back door, skidding to a halt on the polished floors as he bumped into a tall, attractive boy. His light hair was quaffed across his head flawlessly, bright green eyes piercing into him. Blaine paused for a few moments, taking in the boy in front of him, trying and failing to form words. He finally pulled his manners together, offering out a hand with a small smile. “Blaine Anderson.”  
The taller boy smirked as he returned the handshake. Blaine couldn’t help but shiver a little under his intense gaze as he took the boy’s warm and firm hand into his own.   
“Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.”


	2. Part Two

Blaine let himself tune out Wes’ voice again, his eyes drifting over to settle on the tall boy sitting across the room. There was nothing wrong with him spending the first Warbler rehearsal of the year taking in the way his legs were crossed elegantly, the way his shirt fit just right across his chest, the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. Sebastian. It was perfect for him really. Sebastian.

He was brought back to the present as Jeff, sitting next to him, roughly elbowed him in the side. “Dude, the staring is getting too obvious again,” he muttered, flashing Blaine a pointed look.  
“I’m not staring,” he grumbled in response, fighting to keep his attention actually focused on the head of the council this time.   
Jeff sighed dramatically next to him. “And to think this is before you’ve seen him in his uniform; we all know how you get about blazers.”   
Blaine coloured slightly, giving his friend a subtle but sharp kick. “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to bring up Mr Harrison again,” he hissed, referring to the teacher he had been (shamelessly) drooling over at the end of the last term. 

Jeff opened his mouth to come back with a response, but was cut off with a sharp glare from Wes.   
“Let’s not get off to a bad start this early Jeff,” Wes said pointedly, waiting until the blond boy had mumbled an apology before continuing. “So, to the most exciting news. We’d like to invite junior member Blaine Anderson to be our featured soloist for this school year.”

Whether he’d been expecting it or not, Blaine couldn’t help a huge grin from spreading across his face as the room exploded into cheers and applause, a few boys leaning down to squeeze his shoulder in congratulations.  
“We look forward to seeing what your talent can bring us, Blaine,” David, another of the council members, said reassuringly from the front of the room; accompanied with a few nods of agreement from the other boys. 

“Excuse me,” a cool voice cut across the room, a silence falling as everyone turned to look at Sebastian. “Will there be any chances for anyone else to audition for a solo through the course of the year?” He had a small smirk on his face, one eyebrow raised in question. “Oh and Blaine?” he added, as he waited for a response from the shocked council, not used to being questioned. “Congratulations,” he finished, with a wink in Blaine’s direction. 

Wes stuttered a little, realising the room was eagerly waiting for his response to the new member. “Usually we have one featured soloist for the year but...” He glanced between the two boys, nibbling his lip in concentration. “Perhaps we could talk about a...duet? Hm?”

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. “I’d be honored,” he said finally, with another grin across at Blaine, who sat in a slight state of shock, trying not to let his cheeks flush.  
He knew he should be upset, angry even, at someone trying to take over his position (he could tell from a glance around the room that most of the other boys were, on his behalf) but he just wanted to shriek in excitement. He might get to sing with Sebastian. He was already furiously flicking through songs in his head, trying to find the perfect thing to showcase both of their voices. Not that he’d heard Sebastian sing yet, but really it was just a matter of time now. 

 

“Blaine, he’s an asshole!” Jeff yelled in exasperation as the boys got back into their room, after Wes had finally let them leave.  
“You don’t know anything about him,” Blaine replied defensively. “And you were the one who brought him up in the first place.”  
Jeff buried his head into the pillow of his bed with a shriek as he flopped down. “Yeah because you’re supposed to be the sensible one, the one who’d see through the stupid, charming smirk.”  
Blaine frowned a little, sitting down on his bed and crossing his legs beneath him as he let his mind drift back onto Sebastian. “I think it might be a defense mechanism,” he said finally, chewing on his thumb thoughtfully.

Jeff stared at him. “You have got to be kidding,” he mumbled. “Blaine, are you trying to tell me that Sebastian acts like an asshole to hide that on the inside he’s one big gooey marshmallow?”  
Blaine rolled his eyes across at his friend. “Not quite the terminology I’d use, but yes.”  
Jeff shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

“I second that motion,” Nick said as he walked into the room, miming a gavel being hit. They had long since passed the stage when Nick had to knock before he came in; even if it had led to some awkward moments when Blaine had first moved in with Jeff.  
“Don’t let Wes see you doing that,” Blaine smirked, pointing at Nick, who just grinned in response.  
“We’re serious, Blaine,” Nick said, softer this time, as he sat down next to Jeff. “We don’t want to see you getting hurt. He’s not worth it.”  
“‘We?’ I knew you two were a couple.”  
“Blaine.”

Blaine stood up with a sigh, going to lean next to the window, frowning a little. “There is something more to him. I just...” He glanced over at his friends, who were watching him in concern. “I’ll be careful. Okay?”   
They nodded reluctantly; happily settling into an argument over what movie to watch that night as Blaine stared out of the window, watching the sun begin to set over the back of the gardens. 

 

Blaine had to admit, it felt really good to be back in his blazer. He liked the way it fitted his shape, making him look that little bit less small; liked the feel of the material beneath his hands; liked the bright colour of the piping. He hummed to himself quietly, his satchel thrown over his shoulder as he navigated through the busy, Monday morning corridors towards his first period class. 

As Blaine turned the corner into the English department, he pulled out his grandfather’s old pocket watch, that he kept tucked into his blazer at all times. Right on time, he noted with a satisfied smile. He had Mr Andrews for English this semester though, who was notoriously late, so settled himself against the wall to wait. 

“Well, hello again,” a smooth voice came from his side and Blaine turned to see Sebastian, smiling down at him with that familiar glint in his eye.  
Blaine swallowed, stuttering a little helplessly. Nothing could have quite prepared him for the sight of Sebastian in his uniform. His perfectly fitting, perfectly accentuating, perfect perfect perfect uniform. “Sebastian,” he finally squeaked, cursing internally for his inability to even talk properly.  
“Don’t you look...delicious,” the taller boy said, crossing his arms across his chest as his eyes flicked up and down Blaine’s smaller form, licking his lips a little.  
Blaine blushed furiously. “You look...I mean, the uniform it really...suits you.”

Sebastian chuckled softly. “Are you always this articulate?” he asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
Blaine shut his eyes with a small sigh. “Sorry,” he mumbled, trying to calm his heart rate down enough to try and hold a decent conversation.  
“I know how you can make it up to me.”  
Blaine’s eyes shot open, looking up at Sebastian. He didn’t mean...  
“Coffee, Blaine. Calm down.”  
Blaine giggled a little, a grin plastered on his face. “I’d love to.”

 

Blaine’s phone buzzed noisily on the dresser as he straightened his bow tie carefully in front of the mirror.   
New message from Cooper Anderson: I hear you got a date already, good going B. When you need more condoms, just call! x  
Blaine threw the phone down with a groan, turning to Jeff furiously, who was hanging off the bed staring at his algebra book. He claimed the angle helped him study. “What did my brother offer you to get you to spy on me?” he growled.  
“Dunno what you’re talking about, Blaine,” Jeff grinned, upside down, at him.

“I wish everyone would stop talking to me about condoms,” Blaine grumbled, rubbing some product into his hair gently, letting it curl softly across his forehead.  
“Speaking of the condoms,” Jeff started, tossing the book to the ground.  
“Yes Jeff, if you and Nick need some, help yourself. Nick likes apple flavored things, hasn’t he?” Blaine replied with a grin, gesturing in the direction of the sock drawer, where he’d stuffed Cooper’s presents.  
“Low blow asshole,” Jeff muttered, sticking out his tongue at him. “Besides, they don’t taste that good.”

Blaine paused, turning to his roommate with a curious expression on his face. “And how would you know that, Jeffrey?” he grinned, knowing how much his friend hated that name.  
Jeff flushed, picking his book up again to glare at his angrily. “I just wanted to see if they really did taste of anything,” he mumbled, so quiet Blaine nearly didn’t catch it.   
Blaine doubled over as he started laughing, not even trying to hide it from Jeff, who was stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze.

Nick burst in a few seconds later, having heard the laughter from next door. “What did I miss?” he asked, bounding in with a grin.  
“Oh, just wait until you hear what your boyfriend did,” Blaine chortled, his laughter changing to a shriek as the boys hurled several pillows in his direction.

“We’re so dead,” Wes said firmly, as he crouched, along with half a dozen of the Warblers, behind the bushes next to the parking lot.  
Jeff shushed him, giving him a light shove as they peered over the bush, watching as Blaine walked down the path to meet Sebastian next to his car. 

 

“You look great,” Sebastian purred as Blaine approached him, closing the last few steps between them to take his hand, squeezing it gently.  
“Thank you,” Blaine replied, with a soft smile. “So do you. That sweater matches your eyes,” he mused, flushing a little as he realised he had, in fact, said that out loud.  
Sebastian just laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s palm. “Let’s get going, killer.”

 

“He is going to kill us,” Wes insisted, as the party of Warblers came out of the bushes, heading towards their respective cars.   
“Ah, but that would rely on him catching us,” Nick said with a conspiratorial grin.   
“Which is where the disguises come in,” Jeff finished for him, exchanging a smug smile with Nick.  
Wes glanced down at the pair of fake glasses in his hands, looking up at the boys. “Yes, I think we’re really going to fool him,” he replied flatly.  
Jeff rolled his eyes, calling together the attention of the group. “Right boys, disguises on and reconvene at the Lima Bean in twenty minutes!”  
Wes sighed as he reluctantly went to join David’s car. This was not going to end well.


	3. Part Three

Blaine and Sebastian’s car ride over to the Lima Bean passed by in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t that they didn’t have anything to say to one another; it’s just that they didn’t feel the need to, not right then. Blaine glanced across at Sebastian a few times as he drove, unable to stop himself from grinning as he took in the attractive older boy he was with. He didn’t know how he’d got so lucky.

“Enjoying the view?” Sebastian asked softly, with a light laugh, as he pulled up in the parking lot of the coffee shop.   
Blaine turned to look out of the window to hide his blush, pausing as he felt a warm hand on his own.   
“Hey,” Sebastian murmured, gently tilting Blaine’s head back to him. “You don’t have to hide from me. I like the blushing, it’s...cute.”   
Blaine smiled up at Sebastian, leaning into his touch a little, his hand looping into the other boy’s slowly.   
Sebastian laughed, rubbing his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles gently. “So, there is some of the courageous lion in there too,” he mused. “You’re full of surprises, Blaine Anderson.”

 

“He could at least have the decency to buy Blaine a coffee before he tries to get him to have sex with him, in his car,” Jeff hissed, as the boys huddled around a group of tables in the corner of the Lima Bean, having already snuck past the boys.  
Wes rolled his eyes as he came back to the table, balancing several drinks; David following behind him with the rest. “Blaine’s not an idiot, Jeff. I’m pretty sure they’re just talking.”

Jeff glared up at the him, his eyes narrowing as he accepted his coffee wordlessly. “Whose side are you on anyway?” he growled.   
A couple of the boys looked around at each other, holding back snickers at Jeff’s dramatic behaviour, until they were cut off by a sharp glare from Nick. “We’re doing this for Blaine, remember?” the dark haired boy reminded them firmly.

There was a collective sigh of relief, accompanied by a satisfied grunt from Jeff, as they watched Sebastian finally step out of the car, walking round to open Blaine’s door for him.  
“Charming bastard,” Thad murmured, passing the binoculars he’d snuck out of his bag to Trent.   
“Hey,” Jeff said, pointing to the binoculars sharply. “Don’t make it too obvious.”

 

Sebastian guided Blaine into the coffee shop, a hand placed gently on the small of his back. “Why don’t you find us a table? I’ll go get the drinks,” he smiled down at him, brushing his hand lightly across Blaine’s back.   
Blaine just nodded, not trusting himself to do anything else when the feel of Sebastian’s hand on his back was sending goosebumps shooting across his skin.   
“Are you planning on telling me what you’d like or would you like me to guess?” the taller boy teased, slowly starting away from him, towards the counter.  
“Medium drip,” Blaine laughed, already missing the warmth of Sebastian next to him.

 

“He doesn’t even know Blaine’s coffee order,” Jeff scoffed, folding his arms across his chest defensively as he snuck another glance over Nick’s shoulder.  
Wes sighed, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. “Give the guy a break, he’s known Blaine for all of two days.”  
“Exactly!” Jeff replied, slamming his hand down on the table for emphasis. “He’s known Blaine for two days and he’s already trying to get into his pants!”  
“You know I’m starting to think maybe it’s you who’d like to get into Blaine’s pants,” Wes smiled sweetly across at the blond, who turned away from him with a sigh of frustration to watch Sebastian.

 

Blaine looked up at the sound of a thump from across the busy coffee shop, as he waited for Sebastian, at the table next to the window he’d picked for them. He took in the huddle of boys, sighing as he recognised the familiar heads of hair. Of course. Because he couldn’t even go for coffee with Sebastian without them feeling the need to chaperone him. 

“Everything alright?” Sebastian asked as he sat down next to him, with their drinks. “The guy at the counter said you usually get a biscotto too, so...” He trailed off, shrugging as he laid the biscuit in front of Blaine.  
“Everything’s...fine,” Blaine replied, forcing a smile. He refused to let those boys ruin his date. “That was really sweet of you,” he laughed, as he opened the wrapper, dipping it into his coffee, as he always did, to soften it. 

“Something to do with your army of personal bodyguards over there?” Sebastian smirked, nodding in the direction of the Warblers.  
Blaine groaned. “So, you noticed them too?”  
The older boy laughed, glancing behind at the group, who hastily looked away. “They’re going to need to work on their disguises. You can see Sterling’s hair a mile away.”  
Blaine nodded in agreement. “And their subtly,” he added drily, indicating where Jeff was now trying to watch them from under Nick’s arm as he pretended to retrieve an imaginary item that he’d dropped on the floor. 

Sebastian’s attention was pulled away from the other boys as Blaine wrapped his mouth around his biscotto slowly, blissfully innocent as he sucked the drops of coffee off of the exterior before biting down. Sebastian swallowed loudly, unable to tear his gaze from the sight of Blaine’s full lips around the biscuit, his mouth suddenly dry.

“They’re just so hypocritical,” Blaine said with a frown as he finished off his biscuit, brushing crumbs from the corner of his mouth.   
Sebastian blinked a few times, pulling himself back to reality as it occurred to him that Blaine was saying something. “Uh..what?”  
“They say that Dalton is all about acceptance and yet they won’t even get to know you before they judge you.”  
“Maybe they’re just over-protective,” Sebastian shrugged.  
“No, they just think you’re an asshole,” Blaine replied, flushing as he realised what he’d just said. “Oh god, that didn’t, I mean, I don’t think you’re an asshole-”  
“Blaine, relax,” Sebastian chuckled. “I know full well what they think of me.” He licked his lips thoughtfully, swirling his coffee around. “They’re probably right.”

“No,” Blaine said firmly, reaching across the table to rest a hand gently over Sebastian’s. “You’re not.”  
“You don’t know anything about me, Blaine,” he murmured, entwining their fingers on the table.   
“Well, I’d like to. I’d like to know everything, Sebastian.”   
Sebastian smiled softly at the earnest, eager expression on Blaine’s face. “Call me Seb, for a start,” he grinned.

 

“Do you think they’ve spotted us yet?” Nick wondered out loud, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“I think they spotted us ten minutes ago when Jeff decided to give the table a beating,” Wes replied, yawning as he leaned against David’s shoulder. “This is pointless,” he mumbled.  
Jeff sighed, turning back to the group. “Blaine’s got that love sick puppy look on his face.” He looked around the boys seriously. “Warblers, I fear we may be too late.”

 

“This was really, really nice,” Blaine murmured as they left the Lima Bean a little while later, Sebastian’s arm tucked around his waist.  
Sebastian hummed in agreement, ducking down to press a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head gently. Blaine paused as they reached the car, turning to face the taller boy, his hands lightly resting on his biceps.  
“Seb?” he asked quietly, looking up at him.   
Sebastian smiled, already knowing what Blaine was going to ask. “Of course,” he whispered softly as he leant down to press his lips to Blaine’s firmly, ignoring the chorus of whispers from the Warblers as they shuffled clumsily through the parking lot.   
Blaine blocked them out too, focusing instead on the warm press of Sebastian’s lips on his, pushing himself up onto his tip toes to lean into him, as the other boy wrapped his arms around Blaine.

 

“So,” Blaine started as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him firmly. “Are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?”  
Jeff didn’t look up from his book, although his face was a little flushed. Most likely from the fact that he’d just run up the driveway and the two flights of stairs in order to get back to the room before Blaine.  
“Why can’t you guys just trust me?” he snapped, throwing his things down onto the desk with a thump.  
“We don’t want you to get hurt,” Jeff mumbled, still avoiding his gaze.   
“I’m not a child, Jeff, I can make my own decisions!”

There was a pause, an uncomfortable silence settling across the room as Blaine flopped down onto his bed with his textbook, to catch up on his reading for the next day.   
“I’m sorry, Blaine.”  
“I don’t want to hear it.”  
There was an intake of breath, as if Jeff was about to say something else, but thought better of it, letting the room fall quiet again. 

Blaine’s phone buzzed next to him on the bed, Jeff looking up curiously.   
Have a nice rest of your night. Dream of me ;) -S.  
Blaine grinned down at his phone, snuggling against his pillow, ignoring the sigh from Jeff next to him, who, no doubt, had figured out who the text was from.  
Only if you do the same... - B.  
...Deal. -S.


	4. Part Four

“Hngh,” Blaine moaned as Sebastian attached his mouth to the younger boy’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin. Blaine fought desperately to try and regain control of his breathing, as he clung on to Sebastian’s broad shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut briefly.  
“You’re getting good at this,” Sebastian murmured into his skin, looking up at him from under his eyelashes with a soft smile.

 

The first time Blaine and Sebastian had made out, it had been a disaster. Or, at least, Blaine called it a disaster. Sebastian had found it endearing. And hilarious.

“Is this okay?” Sebastian asked as he gently pushed Blaine down onto his bed, moving forward slowly to straddle him.  
Blaine nodded, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I’ve never done this before,” he murmured nervously.  
Sebastian chuckled, running his fingers across Blaine’s rosy cheeks lightly. “I’m not trying to have sex with you, Blaine.”  
“I know that,” he huffed, his cheeks colouring a little more as he caught Sebastian smirking down at him. “I just don’t know what I’m doing. At all.”

“Just relax,” Sebastian breathed, leaning down to press his lips softly to Blaine’s, a hand resting lightly on his hip.   
Blaine kissed him back gently, letting Sebastian’s tongue push into his mouth and twist with his slightly. He was just relaxing into him when Sebastian pulled back, earning a small whine of frustration from the flushed boy beneath him.  
“Still okay?” he chuckled, letting their bodies lie against one another more comfortably.  
Blaine nodded again, grabbing enthusiastically at Sebastian’s neck to pull him down into another kiss. 

It was Blaine, having got a little carried away and overenthusiastic, that tried to wrap his legs around Sebastian to pull him closer and ended up sending them both toppling off the bed in a heap. Sebastian found himself face down on the floor, his legs twisted with Blaine’s, with the smaller boy sprawled over his back.   
“Oh god, Seb, I’m so sorry,” Blaine rambled, tumbling off Sebastian’s back. “Are you okay?”  
The taller boy pressed his face into the carpet in an attempt to hide his laughter, but the movement in his shoulders had given him away almost instantly.   
Blaine groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Shut up,” he grumbled, poking Sebastian with his foot gently.

“You know Blaine, if you’d wanted to make out on the floor, all you had to do was ask,” Sebastian grinned, turning his face to look at Blaine, snorting as he started laughing again at the expression on the younger boy’s face.

 

Since that night, Blaine had managed to learn to coordinate himself a little better.  
“Slow and gentle,” Sebastian had murmured soothingly into his ear, as his hands traced soft, delicate lines along his arms, their bodies melting together.

 

Blaine could hear that both Jeff and Nick were in their room when he turned the corner back to his corridor and he slowed down considerably. The happy, flushed grin that had been on his face disappeared, as he buried his hands into his pockets. Since the incident at the Lima Bean, the rest of the Warblers had been quick to give Blaine their apologies - sincere apologies - with the exception of his roommate and best friend. 

The room fell silent as Blaine walked in; Nick gave him a vague smile in greeting while Jeff just ignored him completely.   
“Can we stop this?” Blaine pleaded, breaking the silence, as he sat down on his bed, facing them firmly. “I miss you guys,” he finished quietly, picking at the comforter on his bed.  
Nick glanced across at Jeff, who still wouldn’t look at him and sighed. “We miss you too. Even if this one’s stubborn about it.”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt,” Jeff mumbled, looking up at Blaine.  
“I know,” Blaine replied, smiling at them softly. “But, Seb is...he’s not like you think. He’s amazing.” He shrugged, grinning at them.  
The two boys shared a glance, a mutual unspoken agreement forming between them.  
“We’re happy that you’re happy,” Nick said slowly, Jeff nodding in agreement beside him.  
“But?” Blaine sighed.  
“But, please be careful.”  
“It’s fine, I still have all those condoms that Cooper gave me with the exception of the one Jeff tried to eat,” Blaine grinned at them. He rolled his eyes at their horrified expressions. “Guys, I’m joking. Seb’s been nothing but a perfect gentlemen. I won’t let him push me.”

The boys nodded slowly; Nick looking as if he was considering something.  
“I still can’t believe you tried that,” Nick said finally, looking at Jeff who turned a deep shade of red, pushing Nick forcefully off the bed.  
Blaine rolled his eyes with a laugh, falling back onto his bed happily as he listened to the banter of the two boys.

 

Blaine was exhausted. It was that time of year when all the teachers decided the boys just weren’t being worked hard enough and piled on the assignments and essays. Luckily, he’d had his last hand-in today, which meant he got to spend the first night in weeks in his own room rather than the library. Sebastian, being a senior, had more free periods during the day to get his work done, but had happily spent his evenings in the library with Blaine, bringing him coffee and kisses when they were required.

He opened the door to his room with a relieved sigh, throwing his bag down in the corner, calling out a mumbled greeting to Jeff, whom he could hear cluttering around the bathroom. Jeff yelled back a muffled response and by the time he’d emerged, Blaine was face down on his bed, still fully clothed, blazer and all.

“Feels good to be free, right?” Jeff chuckled, sitting down on his own bed as he rubbed at his bright blond hair with his towel, shaking droplets of water over the room.  
“Do that outside, dog,” Blaine mumbled into his pillow as he felt the water hitting him.  
Jeff made a barking noise as he deliberately flicked more water off of his head onto Blaine, running away to put his towel to dry as he saw Blaine moving to hit him.  
“Child,” Blaine muttered, yawning loudly.

“Blaine,” Jeff said, suddenly serious, as he came back into the room.   
“Hmm?”  
“There’s something I need to tell you.”  
“If it’s about you and Nick, I’ve known for years,” Blaine grinned at him, rolling over to face him.  
Jeff rolled his eyes, but otherwise let it slide. “It’s about...Sebastian,” he said quietly, worrying his lip between his teeth as he waited for Blaine’s reaction.  
Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes a little. “Go on then.”

“So, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumor about him and his teacher,” Jeff started, his eyes fixed on Blaine.  
“Yeah, and that’s all it is, a rumor,” Blaine mumbled in reply, his eyes closed peacefully.  
“Right. Well. It was until today.”  
Blaine opened his eyes to look at Jeff in confusion. 

“You know Luke, in my English Lit class?” Jeff asked.  
“The guy who does one semester here and one in France?”  
Jeff nodded, continuing. “Well, he’s still in contact with his friends over there, obviously, and they told him the reason why Sebastian transferred this year.”  
“Jeff,” Blaine cut him off. “Even if Sebastian did have an affair with his teacher - which I highly doubt - it doesn’t make him a bad person...necessarily.”  
“Apparently, he...” Jeff paused, sighing. “He did have an affair with his teacher but not because he liked him. He did it because he was getting bad grades in that class and he thought that sleeping with him would get them up.”

There was a pause while Jeff let Blaine process what he’d just told him. Blaine looked up at Jeff.   
“I don’t-”  
“Blaine. Please, at least talk to him about it before assuming that it’s just rumor. If it’s not true then he has nothing to hide; and if it is, well...maybe it’s for the best.”  
Blaine nodded. He wanted to trust Sebastian, he really did and the only way he was going to do that was if he talked to him directly. But, he couldn’t exactly just walk up to him and ask “by the way, did you have an affair with your teacher?”

Blaine sighed, getting up from the bed, exchanging his blazer for an old sweatshirt.  
“Are you going to talk to him?” Jeff asked quietly.  
“Not yet. I just need some time to think,” Blaine replied, heading towards the door.   
Jeff nodded. “I’ll wait up,” he said with a smile, returning Blaine’s wave.

 

Blaine loved the corridors and grounds of Dalton at night. There should have been something creepy, scary almost, about them but they’d become so familiar that instead it just felt homey. His footsteps echoed down the marble floors and he took advantage of the emptiness to alternate his walking with a few of the Warblers’ classic moves, laughing to himself a little as he slid on the polished floors.

He frowned, pausing as he heard soft voices somewhere nearby. He wasn’t used to hearing other people around in the corridors at that time of night. Not wanting to disturb the people, he peered quietly around the corner, frowning as he recognised Sebastian’s profile in the dark shadows. He had a younger boy pinned to the wall roughly, who was looking up at him in shock.   
“I don’t want to hear you or any of your friends talking about that anymore, got it?” Sebastian hissed.  
Blaine bit his lip, tucking back further behind the corner as he watched Sebastian let go of the younger boy, who darted off down the corridor. Sebastian brushed down his blazer, turning on his heel and heading off in the opposite direction.

Blaine froze, quickly hiding into the corner as Sebastian walked straight past him, out of sight. He let himself slide down to the floor, his head resting against the cool wood as he replayed the scene over and over in his mind. He’d been so sure he was right about Sebastian. And now, he just didn’t know what to believe any more.


	5. Part Five

“Hey you,” Sebastian murmured as he slipped up behind Blaine quietly, his arms circling his waist.  
“Hey,” he replied, swallowing as he tried to slip himself out of the taller boy’s embrace. “I can’t talk now, Seb.”  
Sebastian frowned as Blaine pulled away, forehead scrunched up in worry. “Blaine, what’s wrong?” he sighed.  
Blaine flushed, not quite meeting Sebastian’s intense gaze. “Nothing.”  
Sebastian sighed again, blinking back furious tears. “You’ve been avoiding me for days.”  
“I can’t talk now,” Blaine repeated, pushing past him to take off down the corridor.  
“No,” Sebastian growled, grabbing his arm forcefully to stop him from walking away.

Blaine froze, the firm grip on his arm pulling up memories, memories he’d pushed so far down, he thought they were gone for good. The feeling of fingers digging into his arms. The overpowering stench of the stronger boys as they crowded him in. The last flickers of their cruel grins just as Blaine would close his eyes and let the pain take over. 

“Blaine,” Sebastian murmured softly as he watched the looks of terror pass over his boyfriend’s face, letting go of his arm abruptly. “I’m sorry.”  
Blaine just shook his head. “I don’t think you’re the person I thought you were, Sebastian,” he said quietly.  
“Blaine, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m truly sorry.”  
Blaine laughed flatly, screwing his eyes shut. “Did you mean to hurt that freshman?”

There was a pause, just the sound of the boys’ harsh breathing flickering between them.  
“How did you...”  
“I saw you. So don’t even try and tell me it’s just another rumor.”  
Sebastian swallowed. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Blaine.”  
“Then tell me why,” Blaine responded harshly, looking up at him furiously. 

Sebastian looked up and down the corridor; it was mostly deserted, the afternoon rush having quietened down.   
“Not here,” he mumbled, holding out his hand for Blaine with a hopeful look.  
Blaine hesitated before slipping his hand into Sebastian’s, following him down the corridor to his room.

 

Blaine sat on the edge of Sebastian’s bed, his hands gripping the soft comforter below him as he watched the older boy pace in front of him.  
“I’m not happy about what I did the other night,” Sebastian finally began, with a deep breath. “I’m not a violent person.”  
Blaine nodded, silently urging him to continue.  
“I’d heard him and his little friends talking about...” Sebastian trailed off, turning to look at Blaine, biting his lip anxiously in an unsaid question.  
“I’ve heard the rumor.”

Sebastian turned from Blaine again, resuming his pacing of the room. “Yeah. They were talking about that. I knew everyone had been talking about it, of course I knew. But it was just too much. Too many conversations I’d overheard that day. Too many giggles. Too many side glances.” Sebastian shrugged, scuffing his foot in the carpet. “I snapped.”

“So it’s true,” Blaine mumbled, his heart sinking.  
“No,” Sebastian replied furiously. “It’s not true.”  
Blaine opened his mouth to reply, closing it again moments later.   
Sebastian walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down next to Blaine. “I’d like to tell you the truth. If you’re willing to listen.”  
“Of course,” Blaine replied quietly, taking one of Sebastian’s hands in his own.

 

Sebastian was greeted with a series of winks and playful nudges as passed through the corridors on his first day of the semester; from boys he knew and others he didn’t. It seemed that the stories of his summer adventure through Europe, and the friends he’d made along the way, had become legendary in the school. Sebastian just grinned and shook his head at the other boys, laughing to himself a little. 

“Seems you’ve got quite the reputation here,” his History teacher said to him after their first class. He was new to the school and the department; young, attractive even.   
Sebastian just laughed in response. “Most of it’s just speculation,” he’d replied with a shrug as he left the class.

Sebastian got on well with Philip (“I’m not old enough to be a sir! Just Philip.”) The other boys chuckled and rolled their eyes about how he was the teacher’s pet; not that he’d got any special treatment. 

Philip cast Sebastian a questioning look that afternoon as the class packed up their things, to which he replied with a nod and a small smile. He often stayed behind after class; they would drink coffee and talk about anything, about everything. 

“You must know how much I want you,” Philip murmured, his hand firmly gripping the younger boy’s waist as he pushed him against the desk.  
“I don’t want to,” Sebastian fought desperately.   
Philip was his mentor, his friend. He didn’t want this. 

“Do you want me to fail you for the rest of the semester?”

It didn’t matter how hard Sebastian worked; if he didn’t drop his pants for that creep, he wouldn’t get his grades. If he didn’t get his grades, his father would send him to the military school he’d been threatened with since elementary school.

“Just once,” Sebastian relented.  
Once became twice which became three, four, five times. Always another time. Countless times he was roughly pinned down, used, never once even getting hard as his teacher fucked him relentlessly. 

But, one day, Jean forgot his books. So, he came back to the class that afternoon. He came back to see Sebastian, face down on the desk, as Philip pounded into him. 

“This boy has been threatening me!” Philip yelled, glaring furiously at Sebastian.  
The younger boy sat hunched up in the principal’s office, his teacher’s come still dripping down his thighs, shivering and shaking. But no one listened to what the teenager had to say; not the teachers, not the school board, least of all his parents.

“You disgusting slut.”

 

Blaine pulled Sebastian into his arms, as the boy shook furiously, his sobs muffled in the younger boy’s embrace. Blaine felt helpless; there was nothing he could do to fix what had happened in the past. All he could do was protect him now; hold him close and keep him safe. 

“I love you,” Blaine whispered, brushing Sebastian’s hair out of his face as the tears finally subsided, his body still shaking uncontrollably.   
Sebastian gazed up at him, the piercing green of his eyes mixed with a blue in the light. “I love you too,” he murmured.  
Blaine leaned down to kiss him softly, his thumbs wiping the tear tracks from his cheeks.  
“You’re beautiful, Seb.”

Sebastian pushed him down onto the bed slowly, his hands gripping onto Blaine’s hips as he deepened the kiss, their bodies warm and wanting against one another.   
“Blaine,” he mumbled, his forehead resting against his boyfriend’s.  
Blaine just nodded in response, his hand finding Sebastian’s to lace their fingers together slowly. “Please.”

The boys took their time getting undressed, lazily exploring each others bodies with soft kisses and tender strokes, the deep sound of their breathing melting into the heat of the room around them. 

When Sebastian pushed his first finger into Blaine slowly, he couldn’t tear his eyes off of the gorgeous boy spread out below him; the way his curls were gently breaking free across his forehead, beads of sweat pooling in his collarbone. By three fingers Blaine was pushing down desperately, calling out for Sebastian in breathy moans. 

When Sebastian was fully inside of him, his head resting on Blaine’s chest as he waited for him to adjust, all he could hear was the thrumming of his own heartbeat in his ears. With Blaine’s encouragement, he began thrusting in slowly, allowing their bodies to slot together perfectly. 

Everything was Blaine, tight warm heat around him, and devouring him. 

Everything was Sebastian, filling him, and pouring into his every sense.

The boys came together, drowning their moans in each others mouths as they pulled one another through the fuzzy haze of it all. They whispered gentle encouragements until they were wrapped around each other in the small bed, still catching their breath right up to the moment they fell asleep, Blaine surrounded by Sebastian, Sebastian surrounded by Blaine.


	6. Part Six

“Do I have to go?” Sebastian pouted as he was dragged down the corridor by the younger boy, already dreading the reaction when he would walk into the room.   
This was the first Warblers rehearsal since the rumor had spread throughout Dalton. Sebastian knew exactly what every single one of his teammates thought about him. Well, all except for the one that actually mattered to him. 

Blaine looked back at him, slowing down to fall in step beside his boyfriend. “Yes. You do,” he replied firmly, although there was a gentle edge to his voice. “It’ll only be worse if you don’t.”  
Sebastian nodded vaguely, making a vague noise of agreement. “I guess you’re right.”  
“Of course I’m right,” Blaine grinned, laughing fondly as Sebastian growled at him, his green eyes sparkling in the light. 

They slowed down as they reached the door to the practice room, the sounds of the other boys’ chattering filtering out into the corridor.  
“I won’t leave your side, Seb,” Blaine murmured, turning to face the taller boy, taking his warm hands in his own.   
Sebastian couldn’t help the giddy spark that flitted through him at his words. He knew Blaine meant in terms of the rehearsal, but there was something about the way he had said it. I won’t leave your side. 

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded, accepting a soft kiss from Blaine, before he opened the door, the pair walking in side by side, hand in hand. A wary hush settled over the room at their entrance, all eyes fixed on the pair. Eyes flickered between their faces and their entwined fingers; between Sebastian’s stony mask and Blaine’s confident smile.   
“Well, let’s get started then,” Wes called out, clearing the air and sending the boys to their place for the number.   
Blaine sent him a grateful smile, which Wes returned with only a slightly hesitant glance at Sebastian. One that Blaine chose to ignore.

 

The first half of the rehearsal passed smoothly, save for a few glances and sniggers. Blaine sent reassuring smiles across to his boyfriend every chance he could, which were returned with a smile that never quite reached Sebastian’s eyes.

It was just that damn move, that one move that Sebastian had always had a little difficulty with. He didn’t like admitting weakness to anyone, least of all to a group of people who hated him. Unfortunately, whereas in previous weeks the Warblers had been content to ignore him, they were very much focused on him this week. Which meant they were also very much focused on the move that he once again managed to miss.

“What’s the problem, slut?” Jon sneered, drawing out the last word with a grin around at some of the other boys, who fought to hide their laughter behind their hands.  
Sebastian paused, looking around at them. He opened his mouth to come back with a retort, but his eyes fell on Blaine. Blaine who was looking at him with that desperate, encouraging look. Be strong. Without a word, Sebastian turned and left the room, his footsteps echoing down the corridor as he left.

Blaine closed his eyes with a sigh, rubbing at them furiously with the heel of his hand.   
“Good riddance,” Jon muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for the whole room to hear, no one else quite daring to comment with Blaine still there.  
“That’s enough,” Blaine suddenly snapped, slamming his hand violently down onto the table next to him.

The entire room froze, turning to him in shock. They’d never seen Blaine quite this angry, not even when they’d spied on him in the Lima Bean. It was a far cry from the shy, frightened boy he’d been when he’d first arrived at Dalton, the previous year. There was a fiery rage in his eyes as he glanced over them each in turn, his hands balling up into fists at his sides. 

Blaine stormed into the middle of the room, the rest of the group parting to make way for him automatically. He turned back to them, taking a deep breath. “You don’t know the truth. None of you do. Last night, he opened up and he told me.” He paused, laughing bitterly. “And the truth is horrible, it really is. But it’s horrible for Sebastian. Horrible what he’s been through. It wasn’t his choice to come to Dalton. He was forced here. But it could have been a fresh start for him.”

The room was silent as they looked at Blaine, exchanging glances between them as they started to slowly accept what they had done.   
“When I came to Dalton,” Blaine continued, his tone softer now. “You were all so accepting, so kind. What happened to those boys that I met?”  
The Warblers didn’t reply; not that Blaine had expected them to.  
“Fix this,” he finished firmly. “I’m not asking. I’m telling you to fix this.”

He turned towards the door, the sound of footsteps loud in the quiet of the room.  
“Oh,” Blaine remembered, turning back to the group as he reached the door. “And not that it’s really any of your business, but I have slept with Sebastian and yet he still wants to be with me. Just something to think about.”

With Blaine gone, the group turned back to Wes who had watched the scene unfold with a frown, biting at his lip in thought. Wes looked back at them blankly; he knew they were expecting some guidance, but for the first time, he didn’t know what to do.

“Warblers,” Jeff stood up, straightening his blazer. “I have an idea.”

 

Blaine had spent most of the night up with Sebastian, holding him close to his chest as he comforted him, reassured him and, eventually, just held him when the nightmares came, waking the older boy up shaking and sweating every hour. 

By lunch break the next day, Blaine was ready to collapse. Sebastian sat quietly next to him, picking at his food. He hadn’t slept much either, but still more than Blaine had and had spent the entire day apologising, much to Blaine’s distaste.

“You didn’t have to stay with me,” Sebastian said quietly, for the hundredth time that day.  
Blaine sighed, pushing away his food with a grimace. “I won’t leave your side,” he repeated softly, his gaze focused vaguely out ahead of him. He started slightly as he felt Sebastian’s fingers entwine with his, before bringing his hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. 

From behind them came the sound of whistling; pulling the boys to a more awake state as they watched the Warblers surround the table slowly. Jeff walked to the front of their table, giving Blaine a quick smile before focusing his attention on Sebastian. 

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Sebastian snorted as he recognised the song, struggling to try and keep a straight face as Jeff sung, the grin on his face widening. Blaine, next to him, couldn’t help but chuckle and smile fondly around at his friends. He caught Wes’ eye in the crowd, giving him an approving nod, as Nick and David joined Jeff at the front.

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Blaine held onto Sebastian’s hand tightly as the boys continued, the rest of the Warblers moving into a group in the centre as they sang the last verse together.

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do   
It's me and you  
And as the years go by  
Boys, our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Sebastian didn’t say anything for a while when they finished, looking around the group slowly. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Even if the song choice was ridiculous...” He trailed off as the boys laughed softly, “I appreciate it.”

“We really are sorry, Sebastian,” Jeff said, stepping forward. “Even Jon,” he added, nodding over at where the boy was shuffling his feet and looking over at Sebastian apologetically.  
Sebastian chuckled, leaning into Blaine as his boyfriend wrapped his arm around him.  
Blaine yelped as Jeff jumped onto their table, sighing and rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“Attention students of Dalton,” Jeff called out, bringing the room to a silence from the confused chattering that had started up when the boys had finished performing. “From this point forward, if you have a problem with Sebastian...” He glanced around in what he hoped was a threatening manner. “Then you have a problem with all of us.”

Blaine looked up at Sebastian with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek when he saw that the older boy was blinking back tears.   
“I love you,” Blaine murmured into his ear softly, closing his eyes happily.  
“I love you too,” Sebastian whispered, unable to keep the smile off his face as he looked around at the Warblers. As he looked at his friends.


	7. Part Seven

The following months passed in a hectic, chaotic blur, not just for Blaine and Sebastian, but for all the Warblers. They sailed through sectionals and regionals; their only real competition being the powerful voices of McKinley High’s New Directions; although they still weren’t enough to beat the well-rehearsed, perfectly coordinated force of the Warblers.

Blaine knew that Sebastian was even busier: he had lacrosse practice and tournaments to keep up with, as well as the typical senior’s excessive work load. Blaine knew that. But it didn’t stop him feeling slightly hurt that the only times he ever seemed to see his boyfriend anymore was at rehearsals, which meant, at most, a few quick glances and smiles across the busy room. 

Any other time they had together never seemed to involve very many words anymore. Blaine tried time and time again to bring up college applications; they had been submitted months ago and yet Sebastian wouldn’t say a word on where - or if - he’d applied. Whenever Blaine got his boyfriend to himself and attempted to slip in a few subtle words about it, he’d quickly find himself pinned down to the nearest surface, with Sebastian’s mouth firmly pressed against his own. Not that Blaine was complaining, exactly.

 

“Where’s Sebastian?” Wes called across the rehearsal room as the boys moved into their positions to start a run through of their set for nationals.  
All of the Warblers turned to Blaine instinctively, who stared back at them blankly.   
“How should I know?” he muttered, the corner of his mouth turning down in distaste. “We should get started,” he said pointedly in Wes’ direction.  
The older council member sighed but nodded in agreement, glancing at the door hopefully as he counted them in.

 

Sebastian came crashing through the door half an hour later, his cheeks flushed from running through the corridors, a huge grin plastered to his face. The room fell uncomfortably silent when he walked in as the boys waited for Wes to start on his punctuality lecture; something some of them could recite from memory after being on the other end of it one too many times. This time, however, Blaine got there first.  
“You’re late,” he commented, folding his arms across his chest. “We have nationals in a week.”  
“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said, first to Blaine, before turning to Wes. “I just need to borrow Blaine for two minutes.” He cast the other senior a pleading look, moving to wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders gently.

Wes groaned, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. “Fine,” he growled, waving at the door vaguely. “Two minutes. That’s all you get.”  
Sebastian grinned, pulling a reluctant Blaine out of the door, closing it gently after them.  
“You can’t just pull me out of a rehearsal that you’re already late for just because you want to make out,” Blaine huffed, wrenching himself out from Sebastian’s arm and turning to face him.  
Sebastian ran a hand through his hair with a giddy sigh, choosing to ignore his comment. “I have good news.”  
Blaine raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue.   
“I got into Columbia Business School.”  
Blaine shrieked happily, instantly forgetting his anger as he leapt onto Sebastian, squeezing him tightly. “I’m so proud of you,” he mumbled into his shoulder with a grin.  
Sebastian buried his face into Blaine’s hair happily, holding his body close to his own.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you applied?” Blaine suddenly snapped, pulling back and whacking Sebastian on the arm.  
He yelped, clutching at his arm. “Hey, that hurt.” He smiled softly, taking Blaine’s hands gently. “I didn’t know if I’d get in anywhere, with my transcript from my last school. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew.” He shrugged, laughing softly. “Besides, it’s not that difficult to distract you.”

Blaine flushed slightly, grumbling under his breath a little. “I did try and get you to talk about it.”  
Sebastian chuckled again, brushing his thumb over Blaine’s cheekbone. “You did,” he murmured softly in agreement, leaning down to brush his lips over his boyfriend’s.   
Just as Blaine leant up to capture Sebastian’s lips in a proper kiss, the door behind them banged open.  
“Wes says it’s been two minutes and if you don’t get back in here, he’ll make you hand wash everyone’s blazers before the competition,” Thad mumbled apologetically, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

Sebastian frowned as he looked around the crowded green room, searching for his boyfriend in amongst the sea of blazers and performance costumes.   
“Good luck, Seb,” Nick grinned, squeezing the taller boy’s shoulder with a laugh.  
He turned to the other boy, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, Nick, we already won.”  
Jeff appeared at Nick’s side, a smirk on his face. “That was the easy part.”  
Sebastian looked between the two boys in confusion, as they sniggered at him. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Blaine asked happily, as he found them in the crowd, slipping an arm naturally around Sebastian’s waist.   
“Nothing,” Nick replied casually. “Excited for the party tonight?”  
Blaine nodded enthusiastically. “There’s no party like a Warbler party,” he explained to his boyfriend with a giddy laugh.

“Should I be worried?” Sebastian whispered to the other boys as Blaine grabbed his hand and started tugging him off through the room.   
“Yes!” they called simultaneously after him, waving cheerily as the couple were swallowed up in the bustle of people.  
“I almost feel sorry for him,” Jeff commented when they’d disappeared from sight.  
Nick snorted. “I don’t. He’s the one dating Blaine, he brought it on himself.”

 

It didn’t take long for Sebastian to understand just what Nick had meant when he’d wished him luck that afternoon. By eleven, he had a lapful of Blaine; delirious, giggly, wild Blaine. He was pinned down to one of the couches in their rehearsal room, as his boyfriend rocked his hips unsteadily against him, both of them already painfully hard in their jeans. Blaine’s hands were fisted in Sebastian’s shirt as he murmured nonsensically into his ear; Sebastian just catching vague snippets of what Blaine wanted to do to him later.

He was just about ready to give in, preparing himself to haul Blaine back to his room and get him to make good on all the promises he didn’t realise he was making. Suddenly, Blaine’s head snapped up as someone called his name across the room. Just like that, he was gone, leaving Sebastian alone, significantly colder than he had been, and still straining against the confining material of his pants. 

Sebastian whined, taking a deep breath as he pulled himself up and headed to get himself another drink.   
“How’s it going?” Nick asked with a smirk as he sipped at his own drink, leaning against the table.  
Sebastian grunted in response, taking a long swig from one of the many bottles.   
“It could be worse, at least you are actually dating him.”

He paused, turning to face Nick curiously. The other boy chuckled, setting down his drink and pushing back onto the table so he could sit more comfortably.   
“Usually, we manage to pass him off from one boy to the next. So, whenever he starts getting a little bit too...uh...handsy...with one, we push him onto another, and so on.”  
Sebastian shook his head with a small laugh; he could easily imagine Blaine doing just what Nick was describing.  
“Last time, it didn’t work so well,” Nick continued with a grimace.   
“He chose a favourite?” Sebastian asked. 

Nick stayed quiet, turning back to his drink; Jeff joining them at the table moments later having overheard the conversation.  
“He got Nick’s pants unbuttoned three times,” Jeff explained cheerfully, patting Nick on the shoulder sympathetically.  
Sebastian snorted, choking on his drink. “He - what?!”  
“It was terrible,” Nick mumbled, downing the rest of his drink. “The next morning he told us he thought he’d just been dreaming of hooking up with Joseph Gordon Levitt.”

Before Sebastian could ask anything else, Blaine was back at his side; his hand sliding into the back pocket of Sebastian’s pants with very little subtly.   
“Dance with me,” he murmured into Sebastian’s ear, pulling him against his body unsteadily.   
Sebastian nodded, ignoring Nick and Jeff’s sniggering behind them and grinning as he pushed Blaine gently towards the throng of people in the middle of the room, before planting his hands securely on his hips.

When Blaine had said dance, he’d apparently meant grind. Which was how Sebastian found himself rutting up against his boyfriend shamelessly in the middle of the room, with all their friends around them.   
“Blaine,” he murmured breathlessly into his ear. “Let’s get out of here.”  
Blaine pulled back slightly to grin up at him. “Finally,” he mumbled, capturing Sebastian’s lips in a fierce kiss, as the Warblers whistled and hollered around them.

 

It took them a lot longer than usual to get back to Sebastian’s room, as they found themselves stopping at various points along the way to press one another up against the nearest wall; mouths desperately latching onto any available skin, hips messily searching for some sort of friction.

They paused right outside of his door, their breathing deep and labored as they stood, pressed up against one another, eyes fixed on each others in the dim light.  
“Tell me we’re going to be okay, Seb,” Blaine murmured, his eyes flickering with uncertainty.   
“We’re going to be okay,” Sebastian replied firmly, cupping Blaine’s face in his hands. “I’m never letting you go.”


	8. Part Eight

Blaine grinned around the rehearsal room, watching proudly as the Warblers finished running through their new number. It was only September and there were several fresh faces in the group this year, yet there already was not even a toe out of line. He couldn’t help but glance over at their nationals trophy, sitting in a case in the corner of the room. It was just waiting for another one by its side - and Blaine was going to do everything in his power to make sure that happened.

“Great rehearsal gentlemen,” Blaine called out, clapping his hands together excitedly. “I know we’re stopping a little early, but I have a plane to catch.”  
There were a series of shouts and whistles from the seniors in the room, who could all guess exactly where Blaine was headed for the weekend, while the freshmen smiled along with confused expressions on their faces.

“So, Seb still thinks that the first time he’ll see you is next month?” Jeff asked a slightly flushed Blaine, as he swung his bag over his shoulder.  
Blaine nodded in agreement, with a grin. “His neighbour said he’d leave out the spare key for me.”

Luckily for Sebastian, his sister had a small apartment in New York, not too far from campus, that was empty while she did her exchange year abroad.  
“Which means no dorm room which means no having to keep quiet when you visit,” Sebastian had explained with a smirk.

“You’ll be gone all weekend?” Nick added, as he walked over to Jeff’s side.  
Blaine nodded again, looking between the two boys as Jeff blushed slightly. He raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest.  
“Keep it on Jeff’s bed,” he said pointedly, trying his hardest not to laugh.  
“Just don’t tell anyone, okay?” Jeff mumbled, his face turning even redder when Nick tried to take his hand.

Blaine squealed quietly, running over to hug his friends tightly.   
“It’s about time guys,” he laughed, before letting the grumbling boys go. “I’m serious about the bed thing though,” he called over his shoulder as he headed from the room and out to his car. 

 

As planned, Blaine managed to get into Sebastian’s apartment before his boyfriend got home from his classes. He was grateful to have time to take a quick shower to freshen up from his uncomfortable flight caught between an old lady who wanted to know every detail about his life and a middle aged guy who kept falling asleep on his shoulder.

When Sebastian got in the door, he could tell straight away that something was different. Everything looked the same, but the smell of his spicy shower gel was drifting through the apartment, far too prominent for it to have been from the morning. He walked quietly through the rooms, his eyes scanning for some sign of life. He didn’t know many burglars who liked to go for bathroom products, but he kept his hands readily balled up into fists at his sides, just in case. 

He turned into his bedroom, jumping in surprise, his heart thumping as he took in the boy draped across his bed. Blaine was in just his boxer briefs and one of Sebastian’s shirts that was slightly too big for him, leaving it draping just across the tops of his thighs. He was lying back on the pillows with a satisfied grin on his face, his curls loose and gently waving across the top of his head.   
“Blaine,” Sebastian breathed, walking over and climbing onto the bed, straddling the younger boy. “What are you doing here?” he chuckled softly.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Blaine murmured, looping his arms around Sebastian’s neck with an eager smile, his warm, amber eyes looking up at him through thick, fluttering eyelashes.  
“Well, you definitely managed that,” he replied, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to his waiting lips. “You’re the best thing I could possibly have come home to,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Blaine’s, unable to keep the grin off his face.   
They spoke regularly, both on the phone and on Skype, but it was nothing compared to having the boy in his arms, feeling the very real heartbeat next to his own.

Blaine leant up, capturing Sebastian’s lips in another kiss. It was deeper this time, more desperate, as Blaine tried to get himself closer to the other boy’s body, wrapping his bare legs around his waist. Sebastian gripped onto Blaine’s hips tightly, his thumbs just dipping into the edge of his boxer briefs, rubbing soft circles into the smooth skin.

“Seb,” Blaine breathed, tilting his head back into the pillow with a soft moan. “Will you...will you let me fuck you?”  
Sebastian paused, his face buried in Blaine’s neck, taking a deep breath to try and collect himself. After what his teacher had done to him, he thought he’d never be able to trust anyone to do that him. He’d sworn to himself that he wouldn’t ever let himself be taken advantage of, wouldn’t let himself be used as some kind of toy. But this was Blaine. Blaine who was so warm, real and so very caring, beneath him. He nodded into his boyfriend’s neck, his breath stuttering a little.  
“Yes,” he groaned. “Fuck, yes.”

Blaine made a small noise of triumph before he was fumbling desperately with Sebastian’s clothes; his shirt hitting the floor, quickly followed by his jeans, with a soft thump. He threw off his own shirt, adding it to the pile of clothes, before rolling them over, mouth finding Sebastian’s as he rocked down desperately. Even through their boxer briefs, they could feel just how achingly hard they both were as they rutted together.  
“You should...before we...” Sebastian mumbled, his words tumbling into a groan as Blaine moved away to pull the last remaining layers away.

Sebastian shivered at the sudden cool sensation as Blaine moved off him while he rummaged in the side drawer for what he needed. He hooked Sebastian’s legs over his shoulders as he came closer again, slicking his fingers up.   
“Okay?” Blaine asked softly, circling Sebastian hole teasingly as he waited for his boyfriend to relax.  
Sebastian just nodded, his eyes warm as he looked up at Blaine, his legs shaking a little as he locked them around Blaine’s neck.

“You’re so flexible,” Blaine murmured appreciatively as he pushed the first finger in, waiting a little for Sebastian to adjust before he began thrusting in.  
“More,” Sebastian breathed, his eyes fixed on Blaine’s, one of his hands moving to find Blaine’s spare one, entwining their fingers slowly.   
Blaine kept up a steady, tantalisingly slow pace as he stretched Sebastian open, just curving his fingers round when he’d got up to four. It was enough to make him cry out, arching his back from the bed.   
“Please, Blaine, now,” he mumbled, squeezing Blaine’s hand tightly.

Blaine reached across the bed for a condom, pausing as Sebastian put a hand over his.  
“Leave it,” he murmured gently.   
“Are you sure?” Blaine frowned, worrying his lip between his teeth. They’d never used one when it had been the other way around, Sebastian having got himself checked out when he’d moved to Ohio, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave his boyfriend feeling exposed or uncomfortable, in any way.  
Sebastian nodded, smiling softly. “I want to feel you.”

Blaine pushed in slowly, hands firmly placed on Sebastian’s thighs, his head leaning against the boy’s chest. He felt Sebastian’s breath hitch beneath him as he started thrusting in, grinding his hips down roughly before pulling out and slamming back in. Blaine was focusing on the feel of Sebastian tightly locked around him, forcing himself to stay in control, not ready to let go of the incredible feeling yet. Sebastian was murmuring Blaine’s name over and over, like a mantra, his own cock flushed and dark between them. Blaine wrapped his hand around Sebastian, pumping him slowly in time with his thrusts. As Sebastian started to come, his walls clenching hard down around Blaine, the younger boy followed, working each other through it, moans pressed against each others lips.

Sebastian let out a deep breath as Blaine pulled out; he felt so raw and open, the feeling of come filling him up was oddly familiar but far more pleasant. He felt good enough to be able to push the bad memories from his mind, focusing on his boyfriend instead. Blaine was trailing a finger through the come dripping down Sebastian’s leg in wonder, leaning down to lap at his over sensitive hole gently. 

 

“Do you remember the night of the Warbler party? After nationals?” Sebastian murmured as they lay together later, warm bodies wrapped together.  
Blaine grinned at him. “You mean the night you tied me to the bed and-”   
Sebastian cut him off with a finger pressed over his lips. “Cute. But that’s not what I was talking about.”  
“You mean when you said you’d never let me go?” Blaine asked, his voice softer, a giggly smile on his face.  
Sebastian nodded, pressing his face into the pillow. “I need you to know that I meant it,” he murmured.  
“I do know,” Blaine replied firmly, closing the small space between them to kiss him softly. 

“It’s been a year since we met,” Sebastian mused, pulling Blaine’s body closer to him.  
Blaine smiled against Sebastian’s chest, his breath warming his bare skin.   
“I can’t believe it’s been a year. A year ago you were still an obnoxious douchebag.”  
Sebastian grinned a little as he tightened his arms around Blaine. “And you were still a blushing virgin.”


End file.
